Sands Of Time
by TimeCougar
Summary: A Raichu wanders into the desert to fufill a dream she has, but passes out half way through. What will happen to her? Love? Enimies? Children? Read and Review, hopefully better than ths horrible summary makes it out to be.


AN: This is my first Poke'mon Fan Fic, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

* * *

As I trudged through the scalding sand of the desert, in attempts to find any sort of water I could find. Unfortunately, I could not find anything that even resembled water in the slightest. Now, that might not have been a problem if I had drunk water recently, but this was day two in the desert, without water. I was dying and I knew it. It also scared me that I would die without having crossed this desert, which crossing the desert had been my dream as long as I could remember. I heard stories of monsters and dragons prowling this desert, and that no Pichu, Pikachu, nor Raichu had ever been able to cross the entire thing.

I felt light headed as I took a few agonizingly slow steps forward, I felt as though I was walking in circles, or that I was lost. Scratch that, I was lost. I had never been in such a dull lifeless place before and questioned whether those monsters or dragons existed. The fact was, I couldn't walk anymore, and that was when I passed out.

I felt something fall upon the roof of my den, I figured that it was another stupid human with their brainless poke'mon with it. However, when I didn't feel anymore movement I got curious, even humans were smart enough to not stand there in the heat of the day. Curiosity got the better of me and I dug my way to the surface. I was surprised to see, not a human or a brainless poke'mon... ok this poke'mon was brainless to be wandering around the desert in the heat of the day. The pokemon was a Raichu, a female, by her smell. I had only seen one other Raichu in my life, and it was with some huge human with yellow spikes on its head.

I wondered what I should do with this Raichu, leaving her to die was just wrong, but what if she was a human's poke'mon, I didn't want to touch one of those tainted things. Sympathy got the better of me and I burrowed my way down to my den, with the female in tow.

After I had her inside my den, I went in search of the Elder. Elder didn't have any other name and Elder was the oldest and wisest Sandslash in our colony. As soon as I had reached the entrance of Elder's den, Mythica was waiting there with a curved stone filled with water. "Elder told me to give this to you," Mythica said in a shy voice. "She said that the Raichu you found might be a part of this colony's destiny."

"Thank you, Mythica." I replied in a deep low voice. I turned with the stone in my paws and carefully made my way to my den, however, Mythica was following me. I ignored her the best I could until she stepped on my tail. "Why are you following me?!"

"I thought you might have needed some help with getting the water down its throat." Her voice was really quiet. I stated to feel bad for her.

"Ok, I'll let you help, but don't hurt her. She's almost dead as it is." Ancestors! I sounded like that Raichu's father! I hoped it would leave soon so I wouldn't get attached. I had gotten attached to a Pikachu Jumo had found in a similar situation. The poke'mon from the forest were nice and helped out with anything they could.

As we approached the Raichu, Mythica took the stone with the water in it from my paws. I glared at her but her head was turned the other way. I knew she was waiting for me to support the Raichu so we could get the water down her throat. I lifted her from her laying down position and Mythica brought the water to her mouth. Her instincts took over as she lapped up the water from the bowl. Jumo walked in, strange since I was just thinking about the tough little Sandshrew, carrying another curved stone with water in it. I guess Elder sent someone else. She drank both of the stones and I set her back down, drinking too much water at once was bad. Don't know why, but it just is.

We left her in my den as the three of us walked our way down to Elder's den, which is the den that colony meetings are held in. It wouldn't have looked it but Elder was Mythica's Great-Grandparent, a wise old Sandslash living on in a timid little Sandshrew? Mt father was there with a scowl on his face and showing deep in the scars that zigzagged across his face, he hated outsiders.

My father's name is Zumo, an old Sandslash that hated anyone and anything that was not conceived inside the colony.

As soon as the meeting got started, Zumo shouted, "I say we toss this thing out into the desert, that was where it was found and that is where it should die." he hissed. My mother Zumi, looked down, I couldn't tell if she was ashamed my her mate's actions of if she silently agreed with him.

"I do not know why you feel so threatened by an electric type, Zumo," Elder boomed. "If it attacked you, you could easily take her down."

"Don't address it by its gender, that gives it too much power! I say we throw it out!" Zumo cried. A few others joined in saying "Throw it out!" while most of us looked on thinking, what if we were that Raichu.

"We will keep this Raichu for the time being, at least until it is healthy enough to either go back the way it came or finish crossing out of our territory." Elder decreed. Zumo was about to say something when Elder cut him off. "Zumo, you are not allowed to talk to or be near this Raichu as it regains its health. Also, any one who sees this Raichu outside of Kopoku's den is to escort her back if she is not with Kopoku. Kopoku," I looked up at Elder. "Your job, since you found her, is to take care of her until she is well and on her way, wherever that may be." I saw Zumo look at me with a hatred I had never seen out of any living thing before. My heart fell at my father's obvious disapproval.

"Yes Elder."

* * *

AN: There's the sirt chapter, yay. Anyway R&R&R! Read, reveiw, and Relax.


End file.
